The present technology relates to a wireless communication device. In particular, the present technology relates to a wireless communication device performing wireless communication, an information processing device, a communication system including the wireless communication device and the information processing device, and a method of controlling the wireless communication device.
In the past, wireless communication devices such as portable phone devices connected to networks such as public wireless networks have been widely popularized. For example, a wireless communication device is mounted with a hardware module storing authentication information, and performs an authentication information exchange through a base station. The authentication information authenticating the wireless communication device is, for example, Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) information.
For example, there is proposed a communication system equipped with a portable phone device mounted with a card that adds a USIM function of treating subscriber information (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-210301). This card is, for example, a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC).